The Phantomhives-A Family of Demons
by Kotomi Itabashi
Summary: Ciel's sister, Clair, comes to live with him and Sebastian at the manor for awhile because their aunt and uncle are on a tour around the world. Once Clair arrives, such an odd chain of events occur once Ciel realizes their something about his distant sister. Read to find out the secret! I hope you enjoy! :D
1. Ch1: The Letter

***~The Phantohives-A Family of Demons~***

Ciel Phantomhive, the child of a very wealthy family, was sitting in his favorite chair, sipping a cup of Earl Grey tea, as his demon butler, Sebastian Michealis, walked in with a letter within his hands. His smile was as demon as ever as Ciel stared him down."My lord, a letter from one of you relatives." Sebastian knelled down to hand Ciel the letter. "Which relative?"Ciel opened up the letter as Sebastian replied, "Your distant sister, Clair." Ciel began to read the letter from Clair:

**Ciel,**

**I'm deeply sorry about this being shot notice. But, I will be coming to live you from now on since uncle Bruce and aunt Kathy are going to be touring the world on business. Plus, it's probably because they don't like me...Well, I will be seeing you around 5:30 pm today. I hope this isn't any trouble for you.**

**Love,**

**Clair Phantomhive.**

Each of the I's in the letter were dotted with hearts. Ciel was completely disgusted by it's cuteness _This is so cute it's stupid...just like Lizzy...dear god.. _He thought. Sebastian took the letter, folded it back up, and placed it on Ciel desk. He checked his pocket watch to see the time. He grinned. "What the heck are smiling about Sebastian?" Ciel asked. He sounded annoyed. As if he wanted something, but never received it. "Clair will be arriving in less then 20 minutes, my lord. I suggest you hurry and prepare yourself." Ciel smirked. "Why should I? It's just a relative. Nothing that important." Sebastian gave him a grimaced look. Ciel sighed, "Fine," Ciel stood up as he grabbed his cane from beside him, "let's go prepared for my sister's arrival." Sebastian giggled. "You're such a spoiled little-" "Yes?" He interrupted. "Nothing, master." _Such a brat...I dare say...He's so stubborn..._


	2. Ch 2: The Kiddnapping

Rain began to pour down as the boy and his butler stood right outside the door, waiting for Clair. Finally, the sound of trotting horses came up the road to the manner. The door of the carriage swung open, as a black and purple striped umbrella came out of the carriage. Then, came Clair. She had long black hair, bright blue eyes, and long purple and black dress. In her hair were purple flowers with black lace that covered her right eye. She had the look of happiness as she approached her handsome brother. "Ciel, it is so nice to see you." Clair said. She felt excited, yet calm, as she walked up to Ciel and gave him a light hug.

"It's been quite hasn't it?" "Three years..." Ciel replied in a tired voice. He sighed as he straightened his top hat. Sebastian took Clair hand and guided her inside the manner. "My name is Sebastian Michealis. I am the butler of Ciel, and now the butler of you as well." Sebastian smiled sweetly, yet demonically, as Clair folded up her umbrella. Sebastian took her umbrella and placed it on the hook by the door, along with Ciel's. Her posture was very sturdy, perfect you might say, as she walked with Ciel and his butler down the halls. suddenly_*CRRAAASHH! _Sebastian sighed as he saw Mey-Rin down the hall with broken plates and bowls around her.

"Oh no! Oh no!" Mey-Rin looks up just to see Sebastian staring her down in annoyance. "Let me guess...your glasses are broken, you could see where you were going, which caused you to fall?" Mey-Rin sweat-dropped. "E-Exactly! H-How did y-you..." Sebastian picked up with shards from the floor and quickly discarded them. Sebastian looked at her with the calmest face he could possibly make and said, "How about you go and do something less destructive?" She quickly stood up, bowed, and ran off.

Sebastian turned to Ciel and said with a grin, "My lord, I'm going to show Clair around the mansion. You may do as you wish." Ciel began to walk off. "I'd be glad to..." Clair looked at Ciel for a moment. Ciel looked back at her. She then averted them as Sebastian called her over. Ciel kept walking to his study with a empty feeling within he walked in, he slammed the door shut, dropped his cane, walked to his bookshelf, grabbed a book and sat down. His head began to hurt with regret. "Why?" He said. "Why would I do such a thing? I...I..." Ciel then threw the book across the room, which hit a picture frame, and broke it. He sighed as he got up to pick up the frame.

Within the frame, was a picture of him and Clair when they where younger. They where holing each others hands while sitting on a bench in a park. Ciel set the frame down on the shelf, grabbed his cane, and walked out the room. He began to look for Clair and Sebastian. As he walked down the halls, he called out, "Sebastian! Clair!" He looked left, then right. Suddenly, there was a creaking noise from behind. Ciel turned around. Nothing was there. Ciel continued to walk, until he felt hands grabbing him.

"W-What the-AAAAAHHH!" Ciel screamed as he was getting dragged across the floor into the darkness.


	3. Ch 3: The Note

_*CLANG!* _Clair turns around to see what that noise was. "What was that?" Sebastian asked, looking puzzled. "C-Ciel?!" Clair shouted. There was no answer. Clair glared at the hallway as she pulled a dagger out of the corset of her dress. "I'll be back, Sebastian!" Clair shouted back at him as she dashed down the hallway. Sebastian caught up with her and grabbed her arm. "What do you think you doing?" Clair got upset as she tried to get out of Sebastian's grip. "L-Let me go! I'm going to go find Ciel!" Sebastian still didn't let up. Clair then glared at Sebastian with bright pink eyes. Her pupils became slim, black slits within her eyes.

Sebastian then let of her at the sight of her eyes. Clair once again starts to run, dagger in hand. Sebastian watched her run down the hall and said to himself, "I should probably tag along. Just to make sure my master is okay..." Clair, on the other hand, was calling out Ciel's name as she ran down the halls: "Ciel! Ciel!" She shouted. She then stopped right in front of Ciel's study. She looked at the door to see a note taped on it. She read aloud:

**If you want your little brat back, tell me who you work for and bring me money.**

**If you don't, the kid will die...**

Clair's eyes widened. She took the paper and ripped it up. "Sebastian!" Clair yelled out. Sebastian then came jogging toward Clair. "Yes, m'lady?" Clair averted her eyes from Sebastian. "Ciel's...been kidnapped..I need you to find the location for me!" Sebastian's eyes then changed into the same color as Clair's. "Anything for the master's sister..." He said. Sebastian picked up Clair and jumped out the window with her in his arms. "You found it that fast?!" Clair exclaimed. Sebastian only smirked as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. _Hold on, Ciel __We're coming! _Clair thought.

(Meanwhile with Ciel...)

_*PUNCH!* _Ciel lays on the floor with blood coming out of his nose and mouth. He was tied up and couldn't move. His kidnapper glared at him with bright green eyes. "Talk, you stupid brat! Who do you work for?!" Ciel snickered. "What kind of question is that? I don't work for anyone, but myself." he kicked Ciel in the head. "Stop lying!" Ciel was then silent as he tried to endure the pain from all the blows he took to the head. _S-Sebastian...Clair...Help me... _He thought.


	4. Ch 4: The Rescue

Sebastian and Clair finally reach the place where Ciel was being held. They were right next to the building standing next to a window. "Alright! Let's go!" Clair shouts as she crashed through the window. There were guys with guns in their hands. Clair then ripped the bottom half of her dress off to expose her legs. And strapped to each of her thighs was a handgun. The men began to shoot at her. She then began to run and pulled out her handguns to shoot back. Clair somehow dodged every bullet, until, one just skimmed off the side of her stomach. Clair took for cover and yelled out, "Sebastian! I need backup!" Sebastian then crashed in to go and get Clair.

The guys then shot at Sebastian. He ran across the walls over to where Clair was and pulled out a bunch of knives and forks. As the men shot at him, he covered himself with the silverware. Sebastian turned to Clair and said with a concerned look, "Clair, go and find Ciel. I'll cover you from there." Clair nodded as she then got up and began to run. As she ran, Clair had to try and dodge all of the bullets getting shot at her. Just barely making it, she went into an empty hallway and tried to catch her breath. She looked down at her wound and saw that it was still bleeding. Clair ripped off another piece of her dress and covered it up.

Suddenly, there were footsteps from behind. Clair glanced over her shoulder to see a guy with a sword in his hand. He slashed at her head, and she dodged, just barley missing the blade. But, that part of her head that didn't dodge quick enough, was her hair. About half of her hair was cut off in one slash. Clair then became furious and shot the guy in the head. Suddenly-_*SMACK! PUNCH! WHACK!* _Clair turned around to hear the sound of smacks and hit from one of the rooms. "Ciel!"

Clair dashed towards the door and kicked it down. She held up her handguns and aimed at the man standing next to Ciel. He then grabbed his gun and shot at Clair. Clair then shot at him, while trying to dodge the bullets. Then, one of the bullets actually hit Clair, dead in the stomach. Blood began to waterfall out her mouth. She dropped to her knees clutching her stomach. With the little strength she had left, she aim her gun at the man's head, pulled the trigger one last time, and shot him right in his eye. Clair then pulled out her knife and slid it across the floor over to Ciel.

Ciel cut off the ropes and ran over to Clair. "C-Clair! Clair!" Clair was motionless as she lay on the floor. Ciel then ripped off his eye patch, reveling his Faustian cursed eye. "Sebastian! Come to us now!"


	5. Ch 5: The Secret Revealed

Sebastian ran in the room to see Ciel and Clair on the floor hurt badly. "Se-Sebastian!" Ciel cried. "Clair..she's..." Sebastian walked over to Clair and turned her over to see her stomach bleeding. She was still motionless as Sebastian examined her. "I see...A bullet to the stomach.." Sebastian clarified. "How careless..." Ciel gritted his teeth. "Just get it out of there!" Sebastian then placed his hand on the wound and took out the bullet. Clair was still motionless, but she at least was starting to breathe. Sebastian picked her up and carried her in his arms. As for Ciel, he rode on Sebastian's back. Sebastian then jumped out of the window onto the next the slowly began to open her eyes. She looked down below to see buildings and rooftops under them. She panicked. "AAH! What the-" "Clair, stay calm. You're within my firm grip." Sebastian said calmly.

Clair then clutched her stomach tightly as they descended right in front of the mansion. Ciel jumped off of Sebastian and said with a low tone, "Get her inside, Sebastian." Sebastian then started walking towards the door, as Clair as still clutching her stomach in pain. "Hnn..." Clair groaned. Sebastian hurried inside as Ciel grabbed the first-aid kit. Sebastian laid Clair out on the floor of Ciel's study and rips her dress open. Sebastian took out the bandages and wrapped up her then slowly sat her upwards. Clair followed through as Ciel averted his eyes from her, trying to hide his Faustian Cursed eye.

Clair looked up at Ciel and said with a tired smile, "It's okay...I'm fine now..." Ciel still didn't look at her. Sebastian glared at Ciel. "How could you be so rude to your own sister? Even after saving you-" "SHUT UP!" Ciel yelled. He clenched he fists and he gave Sebastian an annoyed look. Clair jumped back at the level of Ciel voice, and at the sight of his right eye. Clair looked at Sebastian, then back at Ciel. "Y-You too?" She asked. Her voice quivered slightly as Ciel loosened his fists. "What do you mean, 'you too?' " Clair then rubbed her neck to uncover her Faustian Scar. Ciel gasped. "C-Clair? Why..."

Clair sighed as she stood up. "I'd rather not tell you, Ciel..." She looked down. "It's to much to explain..." Ciel closed his eyes for a moment and then looked back up at Clair. "I...I don't what to say...I.." Ciel sat down in his chair and said to Sebastian, "Make us some tea, Sebastian." "Yes, my lord." Sebastian then got up and walked out of the room. Clair sat in a chair that was right across from Ciel. She smiled. "Are you okay, Ciel?" Ciel looked back up at Clair and smiled lightly. "Yes...I'm fine...thanks to you...my dear sister..."


	6. Ch 6: The Reunion

Sebastian came walking into the room with Earl Grey Tea on the tray. He handed one cup to each of the Phantomhives with a smirk on his face. Ciel looked at Sebastian with a puzzled face. "What are you smiling about?" Ciel asked. Sebastian giggled. "Oh, it's nothing, my lord." Ciel glared at Sebastian as he walked out of Ciel's study. Clair was silent in her chair, sipping her tea. Ciel turned back to Clair and said with the sweetest smile he could possibly give her, "Clair...don't you want to change dresses, since the one you are wearing is ruined?" Clair placed her tea cup down and replied, "No...I'm fine just like this..." Clair's head was facing the floor as she said those words. Her voice was in a low tone. Ciel looked slightly worried.

"What is it my sister?" He asked. Clair didn't answer. She picked up her tea cup to take another sip. There was silence within the room, until Clair finally replied, "Ciel...do you...not like me as a sister?" Ciel put down his tea cup and gave Clair a surprised look. "Why would I think that, Clair?" Clair looked out the window, looking lost within her thoughts, until she finally said, "Because, I've signed a contract with a demon, whom you don't even know anything about...and.." she stopped. "And?" Ciel said, starting to sound impatient. "And, I have a feeling that I may not be able to achieve my goal for signing the contract."

Ciel then was silent as he drank his tea, and his eyes began to avert away from Clair. She then set down her tea and stood up. "Maybe...I should leave..." She began to walk out of the room, until Ciel came up to her and hugged her from behind. "Please...don't go...you're..the only family...I have left..." Ciel shut his eyes, as he tried to fight back the tears. He bit his lip, trying to force back his cries, until, he finally let it out. Clair was startled slightly by his cries. She then began to comfort him, holding him in her arms, entangling her fingers within his hair.

Clair then whispered within Ciel's ear, "I love you..my dear brother...I always will...and I'll never leave your side..." Ciel clutched Clair tightly as she said those words. Sebastian then walked into the room with a smile on his face. "Well," He said, "it seems that you two have finally bonded..." Ciel looked at Sebastian, and raised an eyebrow at him. "What is that supposed to mean, Sebastian?" Sebastian just grinned and said, "I'm just pleased that you two have gotten a bit closer, since her last encounter with you." Ciel sighed. "Yes...that is true..." Clair then stood back, looking at Ciel. "Well, brother," she said, "I guess I should call it an evening." Ciel looked back at her, then grabbed her hand. "But, sister, we have not had dinner just yet. Are you not hungry?" Clair shook her head. "Not at the moment, no. I was just planning on heading to my room to read was all."

Ciel nodded. "Then you may do so." Ciel turned to Sebastian. "Sebastian, show her to her room." Sebastian then bowed, smiling. "Yes, my lord."


End file.
